Toriko
Origins: Toriko Alias/Aka: The Glutton Classification: Human bishokuya, One of the Four Heavenly Kings Threat level: Demon || Demon+ || Dragon || Maoh- || Nova- || Nova+ || Quasar- Age: 25 (BoS), 29 (Post-Timeskip) Gender: '''Male '''Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Smell (Is better than a bloodhound in scent tracking. He was able to tell komatsu is a chef by the smell of his hands, not only that he also tracked down scents of different meats and oils he used and the quality of said goods), Aura, Power Mimicry (Learned to shut off his aura from coco and knocking of Puffer whale, both after witnessing just once in action), Statistics Amplification (Via Autophagy he momentarily gains a boost in power), Resistance to Poison (Has 70 antibodies against poisons) High Temperatures (Could withstand 1200 degree celcius heat) || Resistance to Low Temperatures (Via shivering toriko burns large amounts of calories which in return generate body heat, allowing him to fight in sub-zero temperatures), Minor Precognition (Could predict the next move of his opponent by observing its body shape, slightest muscle tension, joint flexibility and breath, Can predict the direction of attacks and dodge it without seeing it via "Instinct"), Adaptation (As a defense against all the insects of Tommyrod, his gorumet cells started to excrete phytoncide - an essential oil which kills insects) || Adaptation to extemely cold region (His gourmet cells conserved oxygen by cutting out most of his breathing process, which allowed him to move even in -50 degree celcius temperatures. Furthermore his gourmet cells changed his breathing process so that he can save more oxygen in -80 degree celcius temperatures), higher gravitational area (After experiencing heavy straining, his gourmet cells started to create their own static electricity by rubbing against each other, creating a repulsion force against Earth's magnetic field), high-humid region (Adapted to 80 degree celcius environment), Power Mimicry (Learned "Instinct" technique from Sani after witnessing it once in action), Enhanced Senses (Can sense and avoid attacks which are invisible, such as pheromones), can pinpoint weak points of creatures never faced before, Statistics Amplification (Food Honor increases power, speed and accuracy of techniques several times over), ability to slice/damage opponents without them realizing it || Homing attacks (Via Leg boomerang, he can remotely control the leg knife he fires thanks to Food Honor and Intution) || Adaptation to different kinds of harsh envorinment (Four Beast was the last item on Toriko's list for eligibility to enter Gourmet World by Ichiryu. And to enter gourmet world, His gormet cells should at least be capable of this much), Minor Probability Manipulation via Ultimate Routine (A technique which exponentially increases the success rate and power of a technique), Resistance to Fire Manipulation/Heat (Could fight inside Starjun's fire torrent, which had a temperature of several thousand degrees), Reactive Evolution (His gourmet cells adapted to intense fire immidiately), Homing attack (More potent than Leg boomrang, as this time they are guided with his sense of smell) || Enhanced Smell (Far more potent than before. He can smell the presence of creatures that were present over a certain area several years ago) || Enhanced Aura (Can scare off beasts with capture level 500 by creating an image with Ultimate Routine), Enhanced Healing and ability to survive in places completely devoid of air (After eating AIR) Physical strength: At least Multi block level striking with Class A lifting strength (Stopped a bite from Regal Mammoth for a short period of time while being exhausted), Town level striking after eating Jewel meat (Destroyed GT robot) || At least Town level striking, Town+ with full power punches (Could damage base Tommyrod), higher with leg knife || Mountain+ with Twin Spiked Punch, much higher after mastering Food Honor || At least Country+ level striking strength (Defeated Gaoh with relative ease) || At least Country+ striking, potentially continent level striking strength, much higher post-fight || At least Continent level striking with at least Class D lifting strength (Carried a bowl of food heavy enough to feed the whole of the human world) || At least Continent level striking, much higher after consumption of AIR || At least large planet+ level (Cut a good portion of the their planet which is much larger than ours), likely higher (defeated Acacia whom is a God tier in Toriko where there is several potentially small star level feats) || At least star level (confident in facing off against a Space Taipan) || At least star+ level, likely higher (final chapter confirms theres at least star level beasts in Toriko and White Oni is implied to scales as a top tier of the verse seeing how it was far above anything on Earth, this including end of series Toriko who was confident in fighting a Space Taipan) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multi block (Could take care of beasts that are on Rock Drum's level or higher), Town level striking after eating Jewel meat (Destroyed GT robot) || At least Town (Destroyed an Ice boulder), Town+ with full power punches (Could damage base Tommyrod and force him to use his buffed form), higher with leg knife (Managed to slice off buffed Tommyrod's arm with it. It is also 3 times stronger than his punch) || Mountain+ with Twin Spiked Punch (Destroyed a 5000 meter tall mountain with the help of Sani), much higher after mastering Food Honor (Effortlessly unleashed a spiked punch which he himself forgot to count, and claimed he could go higher. Destroyed Chiyo's knife with his Twin spiked punch, although it was noted that was because of Chiyo already sustaining injuries in her fight against Chin) || At least Country+ (Defeated Gaoh, and could fight Four Beast for a while along with other Heavenly kings) || At least country+, potentially continent with stacked punches (Could shoot hundreds of attacks at once, and could stack same amount of attacks into one big attack), much higher post-fight (A casual flying fork from Toriko not only overpowered several attacks from Breath Dragon, but also forced to it dodge and a Wingrizzley due to how potent it was) || At least Continent (Much stronger than his Pre-Timeskip self) || At least Continent level striking, much higher after consumption of AIR (Effortlessly killed Boneless and Kariu with his Red Oni arm, and unleashed Infinite spiked punch on Shigematsu killing him in the process) || At least large planet+, likely higher || At least star || At least star+, likely higher Durability: At least Multi block, Town after eating Jewel meat || At least Town+ (Could tank strikes from base Tommyrod) || At least Mountain, much higher after mastering Food Honor || At least Country+ (Took several attacks from Four Beast) || At least country+, potentially continent (Could take attacks from base Starjun, and survive attacks from Starjun even when he was using Ultimate Routine), much higher post-fight || At least Continent || At least Continent, much higher after consumption of AIR || At least large planet+, likely higher || At least star || At least star+, likely higher Speed: Faster than eye+ || At least Faster than eye+, likely transonic || At least Supersonic+ (Effortlesly catched dozens of bullet accorns), much higher after mastering Food Honor || At least Massively Hypersonic+ || At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher || At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher || At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher || FTL+ (kept up in combat with Acacia) || At least FTL+ || At least FTL+ Intelligence: Very high. Toriko is overall very scientifically knowledgeable, intelligent and acute, also effectively a battle genius and experienced fighter. Stamina: High. Can fight for prolonged periods of time even with grave injuries || At least high. Could fight in extreme clamatic condition, and while severely injured || Very High. Food Honor allows him to unleash maximum power of his techniques while using minimum calories. After learning Food's end, he could store food inside his body and convert it into energy whenever needed. Unleashed his strongest spiked punch and was not exhausted in slightest || At least Very High. Took beatings from Four Kings and still had energy to contribute to Dinnner of Kings, which eventually ate the entirety of Four Beast || At least Very High. Could take deadly beatings from Starjun while using Ultimate Routine which already consumes enormous amounts of calories, and still fight for an extended period of time || At least Very High || At least Very High. Usage of Ultimate Routine does not wear him out like before, indicating his calorie tank is now much more massive than before, which is obvious since he spent 3 years in Gourmet World || At least very high. Is alert pretty much 24 hours a day which does not fatigue him in the slightest apparently and can go on fighting for extremely long indefinite periods of time. Even after consuming all the categories he has eaten his body can still go on by feeding on itself and gourmet cells can regenerate his body and somewhat replenish his vitality. Can continue fighting even with pieces of his body missing. Range: Melee || Melee to Hundreds of meters with flying fork and knife || At least Hundreds of meters || At least in Kilometers || Thousands of kilometers || At least Thousands of Kilometers || At least Thousands of Kilometers, likely higher || Stellar || At least stellar, likely higher Weaknesses: If Toriko uses 5 stacked kugi punche 3 times a day his arms turn sore. Due to how much calories toriko burns usually he needs to constantly intake food, to the point even skipping a snack could have serious consequences. Autophagy only lasts for 5 minutes, and if he does not eat something which pleases his gourmet cell he dies after the time limit expires || None notable (His calorie consumption issue is solved after he mastered Food Honor) || None notable || Ultimate Routine takes enormous amounts of calories, even with Food's End and Gut Instinct Toriko cannot keep it active for a long time || None notable || None notable || || || None specific, although he cant use Blue nor White at will however Standard equipment: Only a device to measure the capture/danger level of wild beasts. Keys: Regal Mammoth Arc || Century Soup/Ice Hell Arc || Ichiryu's Training (Training for Gourmet World) || Four Beast Arc || Cooking Festival Arc || Post Timeskip/ Billion Bird Arc || AIR Arc || Post-Red Oni eating || End of Series || With White Oni Image Slideshow Century Soup Saga CS Toriko 1.jpg CS Toriko 2.jpg CS Toriko 3.jpg CS Toriko 4.jpg CS Toriko 5.jpg CS Toriko 6.jpg CS Toriko 7.jpg CS Toriko 8.jpg CS Toriko 9.jpg CS Toriko 10.jpg CS Toriko 11.jpg CS Toriko 12.jpg CS Toriko 13.jpg CS Toriko 14.jpg CS Toriko 15.jpg CS Toriko 16.jpg CS Toriko 17.jpg CS Toriko 18.jpg CS Toriko 19.jpg CS Toriko 20.jpg CS Toriko 21.jpg CS Toriko 22.jpg CS Toriko 23.jpg CS Toriko 24.jpg CS Toriko 25.jpg CS Toriko 26.jpg CS Toriko 27.jpg CS Toriko 28.jpg CS Toriko 29.jpg CS Toriko 30.jpg CS Toriko 31.jpg CS Toriko 32.jpg CS Toriko 33.jpg CS Toriko 34.jpg CS Toriko cover 1.jpg CS Toriko cover 2.jpg CS Toriko cover 3.jpg CS Toriko cover 4.jpg CS Toriko cover 5.jpg CS Toriko cover 6.jpg Category:Toriko Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Character Category:Threat level Demon Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:Threat level Dragon Category:MHS speeds Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Threat level Nova Category:Threat level Quasar Category:FTL speeds Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga